battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
GutsMan.EXE
GutsMan.EXE is Dex's NetNavi. He is a super strong navi that relies on brute force. He likes Roll.EXE and is MegaMan.EXE's rival. He frequently says the word yeehaw (in Japan he says "Guts"). While not very bright, he relies on his strong power. For Dex, having a "strong" navi means they have super strength. GutsMan is a loyal friend and fights side by side with his fellow friends. In the all of the MegaMan Battle Network games (but MegaMan Battle Network 4) He attacks by punching, breaking room (sometimes all the enemy area room), and making shock waves by forming his fists into a massive hammer. In a fight Guts Man relies entirely on his attack power. Due to his size and strength, he is slow, but when his attacks connect they are often powerful. In the games, he was fightable until MMBN5, where he, Roll, and Glyde were kidnapped. History GutsMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Dex Ogreon (Dekao Oyama). Alongside his operator, GutsMan used to be a bully of sorts, picking on the Navis of weak children. When Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari) received MegaMan.EXE (Rockman), however, he was defeated, and the two realized the error of their ways, though they remained rivals to the bitter end. GutsMan, in particular, has feelings for Roll, and therefore gets very angry when she spends time with MegaMan. In both the video games and anime, MegaMan receives the powers of Guts Soul through his strong friendship with GutsMan. In the latter case, during Beast+, GutsMan also unknowingly teaches Zero the meaning of "companionship". Personality Being a basic carbon copy of his operator, GutsMan tends to move and react slowly. This means that he tends not to make hasty decisions (though he and Dex feature a very "Gung-ho" attitude of doing things), but will only act if sufficiently provoked or if a given situation calls for it (in the case of a friend being in danger). Naturally, direct physical attacks usually earn an immediate reaction. When finally roused though, the angry GutsMan and his strength can be a terrifying sight to behold. In the Japanese version, GutsMan ends the majority of his sentences with "-de gatsu" ("guts"). In the anime, GutsMan's dedication to his friends is most well displayed while he and his allies are searching for MegaMan's new body in the wake of PharaohMan's awakening. Finding themselves trapped in a collapsing cavern, the Navi valiantly saves Roll from falling debris, then allows everyone to escape by holding up the weight of the structure on his own. He does, however, recover following the incident, and remains helpful. Abilities *'Super Armour:' In BN4, GutsMan cannot flinch. *'Shockwave:' GutsMan slams the ground, causing a Shockwave that travels forward. This attack cannot pass through holes. *'Guts Hammer:' GutsMan moves up to the front of his area and slams the ground with his Guts Hammer, cracking all panels in the same line, or random panels in the player's area, or all panels in the player's area, depending on the version and game played. In BN4 it also causes rocks to fall. *'Guts Punch:' GutsMan moves up to the front of his area and punches the player. If it connects, it pushes the player one square backward. *'Rocket Guts Punch:' Later versions of GutsMan makes him able to fire his punch forward down the row. Once again, it pushes the player one square backward if it connects. *'Zeta Punch:' GutsMan zips around the battlefield before initiating this Program Advance. He turns invincible and repeatedly shoots his Rocket Guts Punch down random rows. Used only in BN3. *'Guts Machine Gun:' Gutsman fires a few shots down the row at the player. Used only in BN4. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.